The Reason Is You
by DarkSeductress
Summary: AU Sasuke and Naruto are in high school. There are 4 days till Valentine's Day and Naruto is acting extremely irritable. Sasuke is trying to figure out why. Oneshot


"The Reason Is You"

By: DarkSeductress

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Naruto. I do not own song _The Reason_, it belongs to Hoobastank.

Summary: (AU) Sasuke and Naruto are in high school. There are 4 days till Valentine's Day and Naruto is acting extremely bitchy. Sasuke is trying to figure out why.

Monday

"Today is Monday." Naruto stated suddenly as he and Sasuke walked down the hall.

"I know." Sasuke muttered groggily. He wasn't a morning person.

"Valentine's Day is Friday." Naruto muttered with disgust as he glared at the girls staring dreamily at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, "Is there a point to this conversation or are you just being random?"

Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke, "There is a point and if you let me finish I'll get to it."

"Fine. Get to it." Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and glared, "As long as you're not gonna be bitchy for the rest of the day."

Naruto growled deep in his chest, "Fuck you," before stalking off.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He should be angry at that outburst. He really wanted to be. But curiosity was winning over anger. He wondered, who pissed in Naruto's cheerios this morning. He'd like to find that person and beat them senseless.

Tuesday

Naruto hadn't spoken to Sasuke all yesterday and it seemed he wouldn't be torturing him with his yapping today. Usually, for Sasuke that would be great thing. He'd even praise the silence but this wasn't normal. Naruto couldn't _not_ talk. Sasuke began to wonder, again, what the hell was biting Naruto's ass.

3 classes already and Naruto hadn't so much as glanced at Sasuke. Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

He leaned forward and poked Naruto's shoulder with his pen. Naruto didn't react. As quietly as he could Sasuke scouted his desk forward and poked him again with more force.

"What?" Naruto muttered never turning around.

"Tell me what's wrong, dobe ." Sasuke hissed

"Is that supposed to be some term of endearment?" Naruto sounded a bit sad.

"Naruto, if you don't ell me what's wrong, I don't think I can help." Sasuke whispered softly.

"Even if I did, you still wouldn't do anything." Naruto muttered sullenly.

Sasuke was becoming impatient with this game, "You're only talking in circles, moron. I want to know what's wrong, _now_."

Naruto suddenly whipped around in his desk, "You can't just demand me to tell you something."

Everyone including the teacher stopped. Naruto and Sasuke were oblivious to their growing audience.

"Yes, I can. Especially, if you're acting like a damn child about it." Sasuke snapped irritably.

"I hate you." Naruto snarled.

"Not as much as I'm hating you at the moment." Sasuke snarled back.

Naruto appeared hurt for a moment before snapping, "Fuck you!" With that he angrily threw his books in his bag before jumping up and stalking out the classroom.

Sasuke started to run after him (only to knock some sense into that golden head) but lowered himself back into his seat as he realized 16 sets of eyes were staring at him.

"I'll see you after class, Mr. Uchiha." The teacher ordered sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Sasuke mumbled as class once again resumed.

Now Sasuke wasn't the only one left to wonder who had bit Naruto's ass or pissed in his cheerios.

Wednesday

_Detention is so nice. It gives you time to enjoy silence. It gives you time to glare at the moron who got you in there. It gives you time to create 101 ways to make the same moron bleed._

Sasuke was having such wonderful thoughts despite the nagging concern in the back of his mind or the tug on his heart that this was somehow his fault…like always.

His head was beginning to throb. He hated headaches… He slumped over his desk, when the detention teacher stated he had to piss and left.

"I hate Valentine's Day." Naruto mumbled suddenly.

"Why?" Sasuke figured if the moron was talking, he'd best keep him talking.

"Pink… I hate pink…" Naruto shuddered.

"The love of your life has pink hair." Sasuke sneered, referring to Sakura.

"The love of my life _does not_ have pink hair." Naruto glared, "Besides, Valentine's Day is only a merchandising strategy to make some love-struck asshole buy shit for some annoying bitch."

"So, you're saying you don't want anything for Valentine's Day?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his headache was slowly ebbing.

"That's not what I'm saying…" Naruto stated quickly.

Sasuke smirked, "Okay. What _are_ you saying?"

"I'm saying it should be more than chocolate sweets and teddy bears holding stupid hearts that say _I love you_ and roses that will die in a matter of minutes and stupid cards that say shit no one ever says or means in reality." Naruto ranted.

"You've given this a lot of thought…" Sasuke chuckled, "It would seem you're obsessed with Valentine's Day…"

Naruto's cheeks reddened, "I am not obsessed. You just have a lot of time to think when you don't have millions of stupid gifts to sort through for months."

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke smirked.

"_Jealous_?" Naruto snapped, "Why would I be jealous of receiving gifts from rabid fan girls who don't really love me or give a damn about me?"

"You _are_ jealous!" Sasuke chided.

"I am not!" Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the clock.

Sasuke smirked as the teacher reentered the room, he knew exactly what dobe's problem was and he was going to fix it.

Thursday

Naruto was pissed as he walked down the hall with his arms full of orchids and tulips. Someone (and he was sure he knew who) had been alternately sending him 5 orchids and 5 tulips every 30 minutes since 8 a.m. and it was now 11:45 a.m. That made 20 flowers and counting until 3 p.m.

The said person had yet to show his face. And Naruto decided it would be safe if it stayed that way. It was kind of sweet in a creepy sort of way, since he never got any gifts for Valentine's Day….But Naruto was a bit baffled because it wasn't Valentine's day and it seemed the said person's actions were defeating the whole _receiving something on Valentine's Day_ idea. (And everyone called him a moron.)

Either way, Naruto had to put the flowers away. As tempting as it was to gloat or throw all of them in the trash, he wanted to save them as his personal secret, which was hard since everyone knew someone was sending Naruto flowers.

Naruto opened his locker to have several stuffed animals fall onto him. All activity in the hall stopped. It was understood that Naruto's admirer had just turned into a stalker.

A blush crawled up Naruto's neck as he glared. This had gone too far. When he found Sasuke Uchiha, he was a dead man. Naruto jumped to his feet and stalked down the hall intent on finding a trash can.

When he finally returned, tugging a trash can behind him, he found that all the flowers and stuffed animals had been placed in a rather large orange tote bag. He noticed 4 more orchids in plastic cases had been added to the tote. One of the animals had a white note attached to it. Naruto picked it up and took note the animal was a fox….all the animals were foxes.

He recognized the chicken-scratch scrawled across the paper, it read: Love Always, S. U.

Naruto's eyes began to glaze over with tears. _Stupid…stupid….bastard…_

He never saw the black eyes watching him closely with a satisfied smile, knowing it wasn't quite over yet.

Friday

Naruto had searched for Sasuke all Thursday (only to get the dumbass to help him lug all that shit home) and he had continued his search today.

He had walked by Sasuke's locker several times to only see hordes of girls waiting to pounce. He rolled his eyes when he saw a flash of pink hair, as usual Sakura was leading the pack. Naruto found it quite...pathetic. He was glad he'd let that childhood crush go.

It was nearing 3 p.m. and Naruto still couldn't find Sasuke. He decided it was time to give up. Sasuke could only be found when he wanted to be found.

Naruto sighed as the announcements began. The principal started to yap about upcoming events.

"And tomorrow we will be hosting our annual Valen-"

"Hello?" A familiar voice rang over the school, cutting the principal off. "Neji, are you sure this damn thing is cutting through?"

Naruto's ears pricked, he knew that deep voice. What the hell was Sasuke doing?

"Yes. Now fucking talk." A voice snapped faintly in the background.

"Whatever...Okay...This is Sasuke Uchiha. " Girls began to swoon as he cleared his voice, "I have a certain song I'd like to play for a certain moron, who didn't want roses or chocolate or teddy bears. You didn't get any of that and...ah...I hope you liked what you got," Sasuke's voice mumbled. "Anyway, I'm not a perfect person contrary to popular belief but with you I _am_ _perfect _because you complete me. The day to my night. Ying to my yang... and all that good shit." He coughed to clear his throat (Naruto figured out of embarrassment). " And yes, dobe, is a term of endearment. Anyway, from one love struck asshole to one annoying bitch, this is for you...My reason... And Naruto, I hope you're willing to deal with the consequences of my actions and words... I love you."

Gasps, sobs, and accusing looks were directed at a crimson faced Naruto, who stared in dumbfound shock at the speaker near the clock, as the first drum beats began to pop through the speakers.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for meTo change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is You

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Naruto gulped as he turned to see everyone staring at him as the last chords of the song played. He gazed toward the door to see Sasuke smiling at him. Now everyone knew. He was gay. Sasuke was gay. And they were in love.

"Let's go home, Naruto." Sasuke's voice was so strong and confident. It gave Naruto strength.

Suddenly, Naruto smiled as he rose to join Sasuke at the door. He boldly grabbed Sasuke's hand, which was just as clammy as his.Naruto liked things this way. He'd face every consequence with Sasuke, as long asthey had each other_...expect maybe not detention..._


End file.
